


Сдам квартиру порядочному омеге

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse, Stereotypes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как порой стереотипные представления об альфах и омегах не соответствуют действительности.





	Сдам квартиру порядочному омеге

Пожилая бета сурово посмотрела на Яшу. Для ее описания отлично подходило слово «чопорная», и в голове сразу всплывали древние гравюры. Длинные платья, перчатки, строгие прически… Но от внимательного взгляда Яши не укрылось, что на шее, которую бета скрывала высоким воротом, заметны рыжие чешуйки. А он и все живущие на побережье прекрасно знали, что это означает.

Хозяйка квартиры, которую хотел снять Яша, была не прочь поплескаться в море. Несмотря на риск мутаций. Возможно, не сейчас, но в юности она вовсе не была такой строгой и приличной.

— Думаю, у нас вышло недопонимание, — голос беты тоже был под стать образу, который она старательно на себя натянула: суровый и строгий. — В объявлении было четко указано: квартира сдается только омегам.

— Довольно нетерпимо, — пожал плечами Яша, внутренне посмеиваясь. — Откуда такие ограничения? Или вы считаете, что омеги чистоплотнее?

Бета устало вздохнула.

— Поймите, Яков, — начала она, уже чуть мягче, — я не собираюсь дискриминировать альф или кого бы то ни было еще. Но соседи опасаются шума, на лестничной клетке живут трое молодых омег и, хотя я верю в то, что вы не станете выламывать двери во время их течек, я не смогу убедить в этом остальных.

Судя по взгляду, бета как раз считала, что Яша способен ворваться к омегам и устроить оргию на несколько суток. Он знал, какой вид производит: высокий, широкоплечий, еще и шрам на лице. Не станешь же каждому рассказывать, как в детстве неудачно упал с карусели, да и не поверят. Подростком Яша сильно обижался, когда его записывали в альфы-хулиганы, с возрастом начал посмеиваться.

— Знаете, омежьи течки меня не интересуют, — ответил Яша.

Прежде чем бета успела что-то сказать, наверное, о том, как она терпима и толерантна, он вытащил свой паспорт и привычно открыл его на странице с отметкой второго пола.

Бета недоверчиво посмотрела на Яшу.

— Все правильно, я — омега, — он улыбнулся и спрятал паспорт. — У нас в семье все крупные, а я с детства занимался спортом.

Хотелось добавить: «Не судите людей по внешнему виду», но Яша все еще хотел снять квартиру в удобном для себя районе, так что промолчал.

— Ну… — бета кашлянула. — В таком случае прошу прощения. Вы собираетесь снять жилье на месяц или сразу заключим контракт на год?


End file.
